Strawberries and Cream
by Goldsworthy's Goddess
Summary: Clare comes over to Eli's for the weekend. Eli decides to plan a special dinner for his girl, but Clare has something special planned too. Let's just say that there is some fruit involved ; ONESHOT! GIVE ME A REVIEW FOR CHRISTMAS!


**Hey guys. I'm sorry about my last fanfic haha. I accidently typed my boyfriend's name instead of Eli's. Silly me... Haha excuse me for thinking about my boyfriend when writing an m rated fanfic(: Well anyways, here's something I typed up today. It's not much but I hope you like it! It's sort of inspired by what Jared did for me haha. We didn't have sex though...just dinner(: Well...ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Clare's parents had gone out of town to visit family for the weekend and Eli's had just gone out to a concert. Clare decided she would come stay the weekend at Eli's. Excited for her visit, he planned a special dinner for his girl. Something just for her. On the contrary, Clare planned something too. Just for him…<p>

They had just enjoyed a delicious dinner together of medium-rare filet mignon, portabello mushrooms, golden potatoes with sour cream and chives, and grilled corn on the cob. A bottle of apple cider complimented the meal which was all Eli could find in his kitchen at last minute.

It was time for dessert. He had seen strawberries in the refrigerator earlier and had asked if Clare would like to make something with them. She had told him that she had plans for those strawberries and to please not touch them. He had complied, only because he wanted to know what those plans of hers were. He stood up to clear the plates, when he noticed she was restlessly tapping her fork on the table.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned, coming around the table to her. He put his hand on top of hers to still the tapping and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh fine. Hey, do you mind clearing the table? I have something I have to do upstairs real quick."

"But, what about dessert?" She was never one to miss out on dessert. In fact, at times she chose dessert over dinner and would insist they have something sweet before. He loved sweets too, and it was no sacrifice to him to indulge beforehand.

"Dessert can't be ready yet." She stated, with an enigmatic smile, as she pushed her chair away from the table and ran out of the room. He heard her footsteps pounding up the stairs. He even thought she skipped a few steps, on her way up. He wondered at her erratic behavior.

He turned back to the task at hand and gathered the dishes, taking them to the sink. She tiptoed down, peeked in on him, grinned when she saw him occupied with loading the dishwasher, and tip-toed back up.

She had planned a night of naughty fun and play. White hot coils of desire spiraled through her, setting her on fire. She hurriedly stepped out of her short black spandex skirt, shucked off the brown tunic-style blouse and kicked off her black flats. Then she unhooked her brown satin bra, giving her nipples a quick pinch, before tossing them onto the floor. She quickly shimmied into her hot little number she packed in her bag, for the evening and then threw a robe over it.

Clare could hear him in the bathroom, downstairs and made her move. She left the room and tiptoed back downstairs to gather up her supplies. She timed his flushing of the toilet, with her mad dash back up the stairs. Clare hid herself in the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the sink, to muffle the sound of her giggle. She heard Eli's footfalls coming up the stairs.

"Hey, I really wanted dessert." His voice whined from the hallway. "Do we have any strawberries to spare?" Knowing they full well did, he decided to test her.

"In the fridge." Clare called out. "I'll be right out." She told him. She watched his retreating form walk casually down the stairs. His ass looked tight in his skinny jeans. She heard the clanging in the fridge and wickedly smiled, licking her lips.

"I don't see any!" Eli shouted from the stairwell. He really wanted to know what she was up to. It was obvious something was going on, that he was unaware of. Clare appeared in the bedroom doorway, a basket full of strawberries in her hand. Her strawberry auburn curls cascading off her shoulders and down her back. He audibly swallowed and asked,"How about whipped cream? I suddenly have a craving!"

She suppressed a girlish giggle and forced her throat to low sensuous tones. "I have strawberries and cream, my love." He turned slowly to gaze upon the object of his testosterone-ridden affection. She was clad in a transparent gown, fiery thong and a lace bra visible. "Let's satisfy that craving of yours, shall we?" Clare whispered, running her hands down his chest to the target of her interest. She watched as he grew, not even touching him yet.

Eli's mouth dropped open and she popped a strawberry in it. "No drooling." She whispered, placing her lips against his, sucking noisily on the other half of the strawberry. "Tonight, we're going to have fun my way." She winked, undoing his pants, sliding them down his legs. He reached his hand out to touch her, but she pulled away and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into his room and towards the bed; he willingly followed.

She pushed him onto the bed, placing the bowl of strawberries and whipped-cream next to him. Eli grinned watching her as she slowly crawled up his body, kissing up his chest, finding his nipple hard from the excitement. She teased it with her tongue. His hand cupped her right breast, beginning to massage it. "Uh uh uh." She says with a taunting smile, wagging her finger at him. He relaxed, no point in arguing. Besides, he was beginning to like the role- reversal.

Clare sprayed the whipped-cream on his chest and downward, placing strawberries in a design on his stomach. Standing up, she opened the gown letting it slide down her body into a crimson pool at her feet. Hitting a switch, exotic music began to pump through the speakers. Slithering back onto him, she nibbled and looked at the scrumptious strawberries, trailing her tongue close to his hardness. She began to move erotically to the beat of the music, wiggling her body against his. She straddled him and raised her hands above her head, moving them down over her breasts, seductively skimming her tummy.

She unhooked the matching bra, as he watched it slide onto his stomach, he grabbed it up, lifting it to his nose. Clare even smelled like strawberries! Her hair brushing his skin as he lets it fall against him, tickling and exciting him. She stood up, moved to stand over Eli's face, and pulled down the thin strip of material covering her, tossing it away. He gazed up at her, seeing glistening droplets start to form from her lips. "You wanted strawberries and cream, didn't you?" Her husky voice belted out over the loud music.

Unable to control himself any longer, he reached up, pulling her down. She cried out in mock protest. Eli pulled her beneath him, crushing her to him, smothering her with passionate kisses. His hands massaged her breasts, fingers gently rolling nipples till they peaked. He sucked one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, paying worship to the other as well. Her head rolled back, as she moaned with pleasure; a naughty grin on her face. She picked up the bowl in offering to him.

He gladly accepted, "This is what I call strawberries 'n' cream, Clare." He whispered the corny line into her ear, as he sprayed the whipped-cream in circles onto her breasts. She shivered with anticipation, as Eli filled her belly button and topped of his dessert with a strawberry on each nipple. He plopped one in her belly button, and traced a line down to her strawberry patch.

"I don't think you need those strawberries and cream." Clare murmured as he placed one strawberry between her nether-lips, and surrounded it with whipped-cream. Eli positioned himself between her thighs, moving his head down. She gasped as she felt his tongue touch her, licking around the strawberry before slurping it into his mouth. Eli devoured her, strawberries, cream, love juices, and all. She writhed in pleasure, feeling a flood of passion overtake her, as he buried his face deeper between her thighs. Clare trembled, screaming out, and wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him closer. She held him there bucking up to meet each thrust of his tongue: his long, pleasuring, wonderful tongue.

"Ohhhhh ohhhhhh I'm coming." Clare squealed and let out one last scream as she climaxed. Her juices ran all over his face, as he greedily lapped it up. She finally fell back, collapsing on the bed. Eli licked his lips, then joined her, pulling her backwards, into his arms.

"Strawberry delight." Eli whispered softly into her ear, giving her light kisses on her smooth neck, as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Just desserts." She flipped over onto her stomach and gave him a grin full of intention. "Oh, by the way Eli." She paused to get his attention. "There's strawberry cobbler in the fridge, you know… if you are still hungry."

Eli groaned, torn between the tasty dessert downstairs and the tasty dish in front of him. He gripped her hips gently and angled himself, just so. Clare felt the lust in his purpose, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw the promise of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked it. Have a Merry Christmas lovelies! <strong>

_PS: GIVE ME A REVIEW FOR CHRISTMAS_


End file.
